Miko
by amakuzayume17
Summary: 50 tahun yang lalu seorang Miko suci bernama Haruno Sakura berhasil menyegel makhluk kegelapan bernama Kuro, akan tetapi ia dikhianati oleh ksatria yang dicintainya dan dengan kejamnya ia dibunuh ditempat tersegelnya sang Kuro, membuat sang Kuro berhasil terlepas kembali. kini 50 tahun telah berlalu, dan berhasilkah Miko yang sekarang menyegel Kuro kembali
1. Chapter 1

MIKO

.

.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Mashashi Kisimoto**

.

.

.

.

Jauh sebelum manusia berkuasa,bumi ini hanya dimiliki oleh mereka yang memiliki kekuatan tertinggi,mereka yang memiliki kemampuan seperti dewa dan mereka yang memilik hati seperti hanya kegelapan sajalah yang menyelimuti bumi,hinga kegelapan itu melahirkan sebuah kehidupan yang sangat mengerikan.

hingga pada akhiranya sang dewa matahari pun turun tangan,menerangi bumi dengan kehidupan yang lebih baikpun tetapi sang dewa tidak selalu bersinar,ada kalanya ia pun akan tenggelam dalam kegelapan malam,dan saat dia tenggelam dalam kegelapan,maka sang kegelapan pun mulai menciptakan makhluk yang sangat mengerikan,makhluk yang akan menghancurkan seluruh bumi beserta isinya dan makhluk itu bernama 'Kuro'.Kuro adalah sebuah bayangan hitam yang sangat mengerikan,ia memiliki aura kegelapan yang sangat kuat,ia juga dapat membuat dirinya menjadi beribu-ribu bayangan,dan tujuanya adalah menghancurkan tetapi Kuro juga memiliki kelemahan yaitu ia tidak dapat menyerang manusia secara langsung,ia hanya dapat menyerang manusia melalui hati dan juga perasaan mereka,ia akan membuat seluruh manusia dibumi ini menjadi makhluk yang tak beradab,dan akan membuat mereka untuk saling menghancurkan.

Dan akibatnya selama beratus-ratus tahun,para manusia dibumi selalu melakukan perang dan saling menghancurkan,Kuro berhasil mengendalikan manusia seutuhnya dan membuat para manusia itu menjadi makhluk yang tak berbelas kasih.

Hingga ramalan dari dewa matahari pun turun,bahwa suatu hari nanti akan lahir manusia-manusia yang memiliki kekuatan seperti dirinya maupun seperti kuro,manusia yang memiliki hati yang kuat dan perasaan yang tangguh,sehingga membuatnya tidak akan dikendalikan oleh Kuro,manusia yang akan terlahir dari kegelapan itu sendiri ataupun terlahir dari sang Dewa,dan mereka bernama Miko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha adalah negara yang paling teraman dalam masa itu,dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage yang sangat hebat membuat musuh ataupun kuro tidak berani tetapi malam ini merubah segalanya,dimana sang Hokage ke-3 tengah bertarung mati-matian demi melindungi negara serta rakyatnya,tentu saja ditemani oleh para prajurit setianya,mereka melawan pihak musuh yang dulunya merupakan sekutu mereka,akan tetapi karena Kuro berhasil mengendalikan mereka akhirnya para sekutu yang berasal dari Sunagakure itu menyerang Konoha dengan brutal,mereka bagaikan makhluk yang sangat mengerikan,mata merah menyala,serta air liur yang terus menetes dari mulut mereka,membuat mereka bagaikan binatang buas yang tengah kelaparan dan parahnya lagi adalah berapa kalipun pihak konoha berusaha membunuh mereka hasilnya tetap sama bahwa mereka tidak dapat mati,setiap kali ditumbangkan maka mereka akan bangkit lagi,mereka seperti sesosok mayat hidup.

"ini percuma saja,mereka tidak akan mati" ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan goresan seperti kumis kucing dikedua pipinya.

"Awas dibelakangmu Dobe!" teriak sesosok pemuda berambut raven dari kejauhan kepada sesosok pemuda berambut pirang tadi.

'Zrashh' dan begitu pemuda berambut pirang tadi berbalik,ia dikejutkan dengan darah yang berceceran mengenai baju perangnya.

"Fokuslah bodoh!"seru seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang kini tengah memegang pedang yang nampaknya baru saja ia gunakan untuk menebas musuh yang hampir saja melukai sahabat apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda nanas itu adalah hal yang sia-sia,karena kini musuh yang baru saja ditebasnya mulai bangkit kembali.

"Kuso"ucapnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah kuil yang terdapat di Konoha,keadaanya juga tak jauh berbeda dengan dipusat itu juga tengah diserang oleh pasukan Suna yang sudah dipengaruhi oleh tetapi dibagian terdalam kuil terdapat sebuah Kekkai yang tidak dapat diterobos oleh pasukan Kuro tersebut,dan sepertinya bagian itu adalah bagian yang paling diincar oleh mereka atau lebih tepatnya sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang yang kini tengah duduk dengan menekuk kedua lututnya sambil menghadap patung Sang Dewa adalah yang mereka itu merupakan seorang Miko suci yang telah dipilih oleh Sang Dewa Matahari,dan saat ini ia tengah berkonsentrasi membuat mantra yang dapat membebaskan para pasukan Sunagakure dari pengaruh Kuro.

"Lindungi Hinata-Sama!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang kepada para bawahannya.

'duk..duk...duk'para Kuro itu tak henti-hentinya memebenturkan diri mereka pada Kekkai yang tengah melindungi kuil bagian terdalam itu.

"Heii..Neji,lihat yang dilakukan oleh mereka,kalu begini terus Kekkainya bisa hancur" teriak seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga dikedua pipinya.

"Cih!" ucap pemuda bernama Neji tersebut,dan dengan kecepatan kilat,ia mulai menebas para Kuro yang berusaha untuk menghancurkan Kekkai tersebut.'Cepatlah Hinata' gumamnya.

Hyuuga Hinata seorang gadis lemah lembut yang berasal dari klan bangsawan tersebut kini dihadapkan pada keadaan yang membuatnya serasa ingin mati,baru beberapa bulan yang lalu ia diberitahu bahwa ia adalah Miko suci yang dipilih oleh Sang Dewa,dan kini dengan berbekal pengetahuan yang sangat minim tentang miko,ia dituntut untuk melakukan ritual pengusiran terhadap Kuro yang saat ini tengah mengendalikan para pasukan Sunagakure,bahkan ia tidak memiliki seorang sensei yang akan mengajarinya tentang cara menjadi seorang Miko.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Tiba-tiba saja ia beserta ayahnya disuruh menghadap pada Hokage ke-3,ia merasa panik dan juga takut,dan ia selalu ingat bahwa ia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang melanggar hukum,dia adalah warga yang patuh terhadap peraturan negara,oh tentu saja karena ia adalah seorang putri bangsawan Hyuuga dan ia selalu dituntut untuk bersikap layaknya seorang bangsawan,kehormatan serta harga diri adalah segalanya bagi klan,dan ia tidak boleh mencoreng nama baik klannya,itulah yang diajarkan oleh ayahnya.

Diruangan yang lebih didominasi dengan kayu ini ia dan ayahnya duduk menghadap sang Hokage,beberapa menit telah berlalu,dan nampaknya sang Hokage masih belum membuka suaranya,ia masih asyik menulis entah apa pada perkamen yang ada dimejanya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan hal penting pada kalian" ucapnya kemudian tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari perkamennya.

"Lebih dari 50 tahun lamanya,kita menanti seorang Miko suci yang akan melanjutkan tugas dari Miko terdahulu,dan selama penantian yang panjang itu Kuro selalu bertambah kuat setiap harinya"tambahnya lagi yang kini ia telah meletakkan pena bulunya dan mulai fokus pada pembicaraan ini.

"Perang yang tidak pernah berakhir,pertumpahan darah dimana-mana dan juga kegelapan yang makin merajalela"ucapnya dengan sambil menengadah mentap keluar jendela.

"Dan sekarang,keserakahan kaisar Orochimaru semakin menjadi-jadi" ucap sang Hokage yang sukses berhasil membuat kedua Hyuuga yang ada dihapannya ini menegang.

"apakah,makasud anda memanggil saya kemari adalah untuk masalah perjodohanku dengan kaisar Orochimaru?"tanya gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut secara spontan,bahkan ia menjadi berani saat menanyakan hal itu,karena biasanya gadis itu selalu terdengar gugup saat berbicara dengan sesorang bahkan dengan seorang Hyuuga Hiashi yang notabene merupakan ayahnya hanya merasa panik sekaligus tidak terima,apabila ia dijodohkan dengan sesosok manusia yang tidak berperasaan itu dan bahkan orang tersebut sudah berumur puluhan tahun,ia tidak rela harus menikahi seorang pria kenapa ia berpikir demikian,tentu saja karena ia adalah seorang putri dari klan bangsawan yang merupakan satu-satunya bangsawan terhormat di Konoha,dan dipanggil oleh sang Hokage adalah merupakan pertanda bagi dirinya bahwa ia akan digunakan sebagai simbol pertukaran konoha,ya..dijaman ini,seorang putri bangsawan memang terlahir untuk itu,dan simbol pertukaran tersebut dikenal dengan nama perjodohan.

"Hinata!"ucap sang ayah tegas,yang nampaknya ia marah akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sang putri tersebut.

"Hahahah...tentu saja bukan"gelak sang Hokage yang sudah tidak sangup lagi menahan tawa melihat kepolosan dari gadis yang ada dihadapannya kini.

"Bukan karena itu Hinata,mana mungkin aku akan memberikanmu pada manusia jahat itu"tambahnya lagi,dengan sambil menatap lembut kearah Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu,bahawa mulai saat ini kau akan tinggal dikuil api"

"Kenapa?"tanya Hinata bingung.

"Karena kau adalah seorang Miko suci yang dipilih oleh Dewa Matahari"

"A..pa?"ucapnya terkejut

"Tanda simbol Matahari dilehermu lah,yang menyatakan bahwa kau saat ini adalah seorang Miko" kata sang Hokage

"A..nda saya tidak pu..nya simbol matahari dileher saya Hokage-Sama"ucap Hinata tiba-tiba saja ayahnya langsung membiak rambut yang menutupi lehernya itu guna melihat simbol yang dimaksudkan oleh sang Hokage.

Betapa terkejutnya ia,saat mengetahui simbol yang dimaksudkan oleh sang Hokage itu kini berada di leher putri tercintanya.

"Kau sudah melihatnya kan Hiashi? Putrimu adalah seorang Miko,dan kau harus melepaskannya untuk Sang Dewa" ucap Hokage ke-3 dan pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Hinata.

"Hinata,mungkin setelah ini kehidupanmu tidaklah sama lagi,dan mungkin kau akan mengalami kesulitan dalam menjalani tugasmu,tapi percayalah Hinata,saat Dewa Matahari memilihmu sebagai Miko suci,maka dikehidupanmu yang sebelumnya kau adalah seorang Miko dan kau pasti akan dapat menyelesaikan setiap maslah yang kau hadapi,Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri Hinata"ucap Hokage panjang lebar

"Dan Konoha sangat membutuhkanmu...Konoha dan seluruh dunia bergantung padamu Hinata" Tambahnya lagi.

 _ **ENDFLASHBACK**_

Benar,ia harus percaya pada kemampuannya,ia harus yakin,dan ia harus bisa,karena konoha dan seluruh dunia sambil memejamkan mata dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ia berdoa.'aku mohon Dewa,bantulah aku'.

' _ **Shiro'**_

Bertepatan dengan sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba terngiang di pikirannya,kekkai yang melindunginya berhasil hancur,dan prajurit yang dirasuki Kuro tersebut berhasil masuk dan berusaha untuk menyerangnya.

"Hinata!"teriak Neji,saat melihat salah satu kuro yang akan menebas leher adiknya itu,dan dengan secepat kilat ia berusaha untuk menghentikan kuro tersebut.

Saat pedang tersebut hampir mengenai lehernya,ia kembali membuka matanya dan kemudian berucap mantra yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu familiar.

"Shiro"ucapnya datar.

Dan setelah itu cahaya putih mulai muncul dari tubuhnya,bersinar dengan begitu terang dan dalam sekejap seluruh Konoha ditutupi dengan cahaya putih yang sangat terang,yang semula kecil kemudian menjadi besar hingga melingkupi seluruh Konoha.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang tengah menatap gumpalan cahaya putih yang sangat besar diujung sana,gadis itu memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik,dengan simbol seperti permata itu mengenakan baju tanpa lengan dan juga celan pendek selutut dan tak lupa ia menganakan sepatu yang seperti sepatu bot dan dua pedang bertengger cantik di pinggangnya.

"Konoha" ucapnya datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

.

.

.

.

 **TOBECONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

**MIKO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: abal, typo, OCC dan lain sebagainya**

 **.**

 **Main Pair : SakuxOro, HinaxNaru, SakuxSasu, NejixTen, SasuxIno, Hinaxgaara**

 **Dan lain sebagainya, suka hati author lah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda sepinggang menatap datar pada bangunan-bangunan yang runtuh dan berantakan didepannya, dia terus berjalan melewati setiap runtuhan-runtuhan bangunan tersebut mengabaikan angin yang meniup pelan kearahnya menerbangkan setiap helaian-helaian merah muda miliknya. Ekspresinya begitu datar bahkan tidak ada ekspresi jijik atau terkejut diwajahnya saat kedua bola mata emeraldnya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang mengerikan, dimana terdapat jasad-jasad manusia bertebaran dijalan serta terdapat genangan-genang darah disekitarnya. Dia abaikan semua pemandangan tersebut dan tetap dengan tenang ia melewati tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut bahkan tanpa merasa jijik ia menginjak genangan darah itu, saat ini kedua emerald itu hanya fokus akan satu hal, yaitu sebuah gedung tinggi dengan lambang api dipuncaknya, terlihat perisai hitam mengelilingi gedung tersebut dan tempat itu lah yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya. dengan langkah yang mulai ia cepatkan ia pun segera melompat melewati atap-atap bangunan –layaknya seorang Ninja- menuju gedung tersebut.

.

.

.

"Sial... aku akan menerobos Kekai itu" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang sambil berlari kearah Kekai hitam yang ada didepannya, akan tetapi sebuah tangan berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan gegabah Naruto! Apa kau tidak lihat anbu yang hangus disana!" ujar pemuda berambut raven yang berhasil menghentikannya tadi, sambil menunjuk kearah seonggok mayat yang hangus terbakar.

"Sialll!" dengusanya kesal.

"Hokage ke-3 ada disana dan dia pasti dalam bahaya" lanjutnya sambil menjambak surai pirangnya frustasi.

"Tenanglah, Hokage ke-3 pasti bisa mengatasinya" balas pemuda berambut raven, berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana, Kekai itu masih tak bisa ditembus?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hn" balas pemuda raven itu singkat, yang sepertinya dapat dipahami oleh pemuda berambut nanas itu.

"Kalau begitu biar aku dan Akamaru saja yang menghancurkan Kekai itu" seru pemuda berambut coklat dan dibalas dengan gongongan setuju dari seekor anjing berwarna putih yang ada disampingnya.

"yang ada kau dan Akamaru akan terbakar kiba!" kata pemuda beramabut nanas yang nampaknya kesal dengan pemikiran dari pemuda bernama Kiba tersebut.

Sementara itu diseberang gedung dari keempat pemuda tersebut, berdirilah sesosok gadis cantik tengah memegang sebuah busur dan anak panah yang diarahkannya tepat pada perisai tersebut, tatapannya begitu fokus pada apa yang menjadi targetnya bahkan ia tetap menatap tajam pada targetnya saat hembusan angin memainkan helaian-helaian merah mudanya dan saat angin berhenti berhembus saat itulah ia melepaskan anak panahnya.

Anak panah itu melaju dengan cepat melewati keempat pemuda tersebut dan kemudian menancap pada kekai berwarna hitam itu, hingga membuat retakan disekitar anak panah tersebut kemudian retakan itu menjadi besar hingga berhasil menghancurkan kekai hitam itu. 'pyarrrrr' dan kekai itu benar-benar hancur akan tetapi anak panah itu tidak jatuh sama sekali dan sejurus kemudian anak panah itu mulai bergerak kembali dan sepertinya bukan kekai yang menjadi targetnya akan tetapi sesuatu yang ada didalam kekai tersebut lah yang menjadi targetnya. Sementara keempat pemuda yang menyasikan pemandangan tersebut, hanya menganga tak percaya pada anak panah tersebut. Meraka pun mulai mencari-cari siapakah gerangan yang telah melepaskan anak panah tersebut.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tua dengan jubah bertuliskan Hokage, tengah menatap pasrah pada sesosok pria paruh baya yang ada dihadapannya itu. "Tolong kendalikan diri anda Kazekage-sama, jangan biarkan Kuro mengendalikan hati dan pikiran anda" ujarnya dengan sedikit terengah menahan sakit pada tubuhnya yang sudah banyak mengeluarkan darahnya.

"Diamlah Hokage! Selama bertahun-tahun Sunagakure hanya menjadi bayang-bayang saja bagi Konoha, Suna selalu dianggap menjadi desa yang paling lemah, kami selalu menjadi Negara yang miskin, selalu saja mengandalkan bantuan dari Negara lain. Berbeda dengan Konoha, yang selalu menjadi no satu, Negara dengan kesuburan yang tinggi dan juga Negara dengan pertahanan yang kuat. Karena itu lah jika Sunagakure berhasil menghancurkan Konoha dan merebut daerah kekuasaan Konoha, Suna akan menjadi Negara yang kuat dan kaya" Jelas pria yang dipanggil Kazekage tadi.

"Bukankah kita seharusnya saling membantu Kazekage-sama? Kita seharusnya bersatu untuk menghentikan Kuro? Kenapa kita harus berperang dan saling menghancurkan? Kumohon padamu Kazekage-sama kendalikan lah dirimu" balas sang Hokage tak mau kalah.

"DIAM!" raung sang Kazekage yang tampak tak senang dengan ucapan dari pria tua didepannya.

"Kau tak akan mengerti!" tambahnya lagi yang kemudian ia mulai berlari menuju sang Hokage dengan mengayunkan katana yang sejak tadi dipegangnya dan katana yang sempat melukai Hokage tersebut.

'PRAAANNG'

'JLEB' akan tetapi sebelum katananya menebas sang Hokage, tiba-tiba saja Kekai yang dipasangnya hancur dan sesaat setelah kekainya hancur, dia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam dan juga entah kenapa terasa hangat menusuknya dari belakang serat menancap tepat dijantungnya.

'klontang' dan karena tertusuk tepat dijantungnya membuat Kazekge tersebut menjatuhka katana yang dipegangnya dan ia pun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya sesaat sebelum tubuhnya jatuh, sepasang tangan dari pria tua yang merupakan Hokage ke3 tersebut menangkap tubuhnya.

"Bukankah ini anak panah roh?" guamamnya terkejut, setelah melihat pada benda yang dengan sukses menancap tepat dijantung sang Kazekage. Lalu kemudian anak panah itu menghilang diiringi dengan keluarnya asap berwarna hitam dari tubuh sang Kazekage tersebut.

.

.

.

'PRAANGGG' mendengar suara pecah dari kekai yang ada dihadapan mereka seolah menyadarkan kembali akan tujuan mereka, dan dengan cepat ketiga pemuda tersebut berlari menuju sang Hokage bermaksud untuk membantu sang Hokage ke-3 meninggalkan seorang pemuda berambut raven yang masih menatap terkejuta pada sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yanga ada diseberang gedung dari tempatnya berdiri.

Emerald dan onyx saling bertemu, emerald itu menatap dengan tatapan yang datar sementara sang onyx menatap dengan tatapan bertanya. 'Siapa gadis itu?' tanyanya dalam hati. Hingga sebuah angin berhembus dengan kencang menghentikan kegiatan menatap mereka, menerbangkan helaian merah muda milik gadis tersebut, dan gadis itu nampak sekali tidak terganggu dengan angin yang memainkan rambutnya justru ia malah memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap terpaan angin pada tubuhnya dan tanpa sadar sang pemuda dengan mata yang sekelam malam itu terpesona pada sesosok gadis misterius yang ada didepannya. Saat ia akan membuka suaranya guna mencari tahu siapakah gadis tersebut, tiba-tiba saja suara cempreng dari belakang berhasil menyadarkannya akan tugas penting yang sedang dijalaninya, "Hokage-sama!" teriak suara cempreng yang membuatnya segera menoleh kebelakang dan sat ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya guna melihat kembali pada sesosok gadis yang berhasil membuatnya terpesona, ia dihantam oleh peresaan yang kecewa pasalnya sang gadis tersebut telah hilang begitu saja seolah ia terbawa oleh angin yang berhembus tadi.

Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju tempat dimana teman-temannya berada.

.

.

.

"Hahh.. untung saja hubungan konoha dengan suna tetap baik-baik saja, bisa repot jika kita juga harus terlibat perang dengan suna" ujar seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga merah dikedua pipinya.

"yah..kau benar Kiba, tapi tetap saja suna itu keterlaluan. Menyerang konoha dengan seenaknya begitu, dan seharusnya kita kan tidak boleh memaafkan mereka! Bagaimana jika mereka menyerang lagi!" protes pemuda berambut pirang kepada pemuda yang bernama Kiba itu.

"Asal kau tau saja Naruto, mereka itu dikendalikan oleh Kuro" balas malas sesosok pemuda berambut nanas yang tengah berjalan santai disampingnya.

"ya...tetap saja, bukankah Kuro itu hanya bermaksud untuk mengeluarkan sisi tergelap dari manusia? yang berarti Kazekage juga punya niatan untuk menghancurkan konoha, bukan kah begitu?" ungkap pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut sambil mengelus-elus dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya yang nampaknya sedang berpose berfikir.

Sontak saja pemparan yang diberikan oleh Naruto membuat ketiga pemuda yang tadinya berjalan santai disisinya, mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Agaknya mereka terkejut dengan pemikiran Naruto, terbukti dari cara mereka memandang tak percaya terhadap Naruto. "Naruto, terkadang kau pandai juga ya!" seru Kiba terkejut.

"Sialan kau Kiba!" sungut Naruto kesal.

"ya.. Kiba benar" sahut pemuda berambut nanas yang menyetujui ucapan Kiba.

"Hn" tambah pemuda berambut Raven.

"Sialann...kalian semua!" seru Naruto dengan sambil memandang kesal ketiga teman seperjuangannya itu.

"Tapi aku penasaran dengan gadis yang tadi" kata pemuda berambut nanas.

"Gadis yang mana Shikamaru? Apa makasudmu gadis yang melepaskan anak panah itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hee'em" balas Shikamaru sambil menganggukan kepalanya

"Sepertinya dia bukan orang Konoha, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat gadis berambut merah muda itu" sahut Kiba.

"Hn" balas Sasuke yang membenarkan perkataan dari Kiba.

"Yahh... siapapun dia, kuharap dia berada dipihak kita" ungkap malas Shikamaru yang kemudian disusul dengan uapan kecil dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan dengan santai menyusuri setiap kawasan pertokoan yang saat ini tengah porak poranda diakibatkan oleh penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Sunagakure siang tadi. Dia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang tengah menata ulang toko mereka, hingga tiba-tiba mata Onyxnya menangkap sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang kini tengah menatap datar pada sebuah gapura yang berlambangkan Kipas, dan gapura itu adalah pintu masuk menuju Distrik Uchiha. ' sedang apa dia disini' batinnya Heran.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke kemudian sesaat setelah ia berada disamping gadis tersebut.

Sementara sang gadis hanya menatapnya datar. "Apa kau Uchiha?" tanya gadis tersebut dengan nada datar yang bahkan mengalahkan kedataran para Uchiha.

Saat Sasuke akan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh gadis disampingnya tersebut, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara mengintrupsi keduannya. "Yo... Sasuke, kau baru pulang?!" seru seorang pemuda yang nampaknya lebih tua dari Sasuke.

"Hn" balas Sasuke singkat. "segeralah pulang Sasuke, aku yakin pasti Ibumu khawatir sekali sekarang" kata pemuda tersebut.

"Ohya... siapa gadis cantik ini, apa dia kekasihmu Sasuke?" lanjutnya lagi saat pandangannya tertuju pada gadis cantik yang berada disamping Sasuke.

"Apaa... bukan, sepertinya kau salah paham Obito-niisan" sahut Sasuke dengan sedikit merona.

"Dia..itu-" dan belum sempat ia menjelaskan, gadis yang berada disampingnya tadi tiba-tiba saja mulai melangkah masuk keDistrik Uchiha dan meninggalkannya.

"Heiii!" seru Sasuke kepada gadis tersebut dan nampaknya tak dihiraukan oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Aku permisi dulu, Obito-niisan" kata Sasuke kemudian dengan sambil membungkukan badannya kearah Obito dan lalu mulai menyusul gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya sejak tadi.

"Yahh... begitulah remaja jika sedang jatuh cinta" ucap pemuda bernama Obito tersebut sambil mengendikan bahunya.

"Heii.. tunggu dulu" kata Sasuke sambil menarik pergelangan tangan gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu, sehingga membuat sang gadis menghentikan langkahnya. 'dingin' batin Sasuke saat menyentuh kulit sang gadis yang ternyata dingin itu

"Orang yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang memasuki kawasan ini" ucap Sasuke datar, saat mendapati pandangan datar dari kedua emerald didepannya.

"Bawa aku bertemu dengan Uchiha Izuna" balas gadis itu dengan nada datarnya.

"Maka kau akan tahu, bahwa aku adalah orang yang sangat berkepentingan" tambahnya lagi yang kali ini disertai dengan seringai tipis yang entah kenapa terlihat mengerikan di mata Sasuke.

Dan saat itu lah, Sasuke yakin bahwa gadis itu bukanlah gadis biasa.

.

.

"Ini adalah kediaman Izuna-Sama" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar khasnya.

Sementra Gadis berambut merah muda yang sejak tadi mengikutinya dari belakang hanya memandang datar pada bangunan tradisional yang memiliki lambang kipas disetiap pintunya.

"Masih sama" gumam sang gadis lirih.

"Hn" heran Sasuke dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Mengabaikan pandangan heran dari pemuda Uchiha disampingnya itu, sang gadis merah muda tersebut memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan tersebut, akan tetapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat dirasakannya seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk, sedang ada rapat penting didalam sana" kata Sasuke, saat didapati pandangan bertanya dari sang gadis merah muda itu.

Gadis itu hanya melihat datar kearah pemuda Uchiha tersebut, kemudian pandangannya dia alihkan kearah pergelangan tangannya yang dicekal oleh sang pemuda.

"Lepaskan" ujar sang Gadis dengan nada dingin dan tanpa memandang pemuda Uchiha tersebut.

"Tidak" balas Sasuke tak kalah dingin.

"Baiklah" sahut Gadis itu dengan sambil menyeringai.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja mata Sasuke membelalak terkejut, dengan serangan tiba-tiba yang dilakukakn oleh gadis itu. Tangannya seolah ditarik kedepan dan tiba-tiba saja ia serasa melayang 'Apa' batinnya syok, saat dia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya benar-benar melayang atau lebih tepatnya terlempar kedepan dan membentur pintu bangunan tersebut. "BRAAK"

Pintu tesebut pun ikut terdorong kebelakang bersamaan dengan tubuhnya, sehingga membuat beberapa orang yang berada didalam banguna tersebut terkejut bukan main dan secara bersamaan menoleh kearah pemuda yang sudah tergeletak diujung ruangan tersebut.

"Sial" Ucap Sasuke meringis pelan.

"Sasuke!" seru seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang dikuncir pada bagian ujung rambutnya.

"Ada apa ini?! Dan siapa kau?!" kata seorang pria paruh baya sambil memandang tajam kearah gadis berambut merah muda yang tadi melemparkan sang pemuda tersebut.

Sementara sang gadis tersebut hanya memandang datar kepada sekumpulan orang-orang yang tengah terkejut tersebut, kedua mata emeraldnya dialihkannya pada sosok pria tua yang sejak tadi masih memejamkan matanya dan nampaknya pria tua tersebut tidak terkejut sama sekali akan kekacuan yang ditimbulkannya atau pria tua itu tidak tahu bahwa sang pelaku kekacauan tersebut adalah dirinya.

"Lama tidak bertemu ya, Izuna" Sapa gadis tersebut kepada pria tua yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya dan tentu saja dia menyapa dengan nada yang terdengar sangat dingin dan tanpa emosi.

Tiba-tiba saja Pria tua yang bernama Izuna tersebut membuka matanya dan langsung membelalakan matanya saat mengetahui orang yang telah menyapanya itu.

Melihat reaksi terkejut dari Pria tua itu, membuat sang gadis Menyeringai "wah, kau sudah sangat tua ya" katanya dengan datar dan masih menyugingkan seringainya

"Sakura-Sama" ujar Izuna terkejut.

Dan seluruh orang yang berada diruangan tersebut terkejut untuk kedua kalinya, bukan karena mereka mengenal sang gadis –karena pada kenyataannya mereka sama sekali tidak mengenalnya- akan tetapi karena mereka melihat ekspresi dari seorang Uchiha Izuna, pria tua berumur 60 tahun itu adalah seorang pemimpin klan Uchiha yang terkenal akan pembawaannya yang tenang, tegas serta dingin akan tetapi saat ini pri tua tersebut tidak dapat mengendalikan keterkejutannya dan terlihat tegang. Dan mereka langsung tahu bahwa gadis cantik berambut merah muda sepinggang, dan memiliki dua katana yang bertengger di pinggang sebelah kirinya itu pastilah bukan orang biasa. Ditambah lagi salah satu dari katana milik sang gadis tersebut terukir lambang milik klan mereka, sebuah kipas berwarna merah diatasnya dan putih dibawahnya terukir cantik pada pegangan katana tersebut.

"Aku kembali" ujar Gadis itu memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TOBECONTINUE**


	3. Chapter 3

**MIKO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: abal, typo, OCC dan lain sebagainya**

 **.**

 **Main Pair : SakuxOro, HinaxNaru, SakuxSasu, NejixTen, SasuxIno, Hinaxgaara**

 **Dan lain sebagainya, suka hati author lah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak ada satupun dari dua orang yang tengah duduk saling berhadapan itu membuka pembicaraan, keduanya masih sama-sama diam sambil memejamkan mata mereka. Hanya suara pancuran air yang berasal dari halaman yang berada tepat didepan ruangan tersebut saja lah yang mengisi ruangan tersebut.

'srek' suara pintu yang bergeser membuat kedua sosok manusia tersebut menoleh dan mendapati sesosok pria tua dengan jubah putih serta sebuah topi berwarna merah dengan lambang konoha dibagian depannya, memandang mereka dengan pandangan terkejut dan nampaknya pandangannya terfokus pada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang juga tengah memandangnya namun dengan pandangan datar.

"Sakura-Sama" ucap pria tua tersebut, kemudian ia mulai masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut tak lupa ia menutup kembali pintu yang ada dibelakangnya dan lansung duduk bersila menghadap kedua orang yang mungkin saja sudah lama menunggu kedatangannya.

"Aku sudah menduga, bahwa kau suatu saat nanti pasti akan menjadi seorang Hokage" kata gadis yang bernama Sakura tersebut, dengan sambil tersenyum samar kearah pria tua itu.

"Tapi..bagaimana mungkin? anda-" tanya Pria tua tersebut yang sedikit menggantung kata-katanya diudara. Sementara gadis yang ditanyainya hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu kemudian ia memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Sudah Mati, begitukan maksudmu" ucapnya datar kemudian, tanpa membuka kedua matanya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu terkejut begitu Hiruzen" dan akhirnya pria tua berdarah Uchiha yang sejak tadi hanya diam dalam kebisuan itu pun kini mulai berbicara dengan suara datar khas milik klannya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Kuro, sekalipun itu membangkitkan orang yang sudah mati." Tambahnya lagi.

Mendengar penuturan datar dari pria dengan darah klan Uchiha itu, membuat pria tua yang bernama Hiruzen itu menoleh serta memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya, bahkan gadis yang dari tadi masih memejamkan matanya itu, kini mulai membuka kedua matanya kembali dan mefokuskan pandangannya pada pria tua berambut hitam panjang yang memang sejak tadi nampak tidak suka akan kehadiran dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu Izuna?" tanya Hiruzen

"Mungkin saja dihadapan kita ini adalah wujud lain dari Kuro" jawab Izuna sambil menatap tajam kearah gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Sementara gadis yang dipandang dan dituduhnya seperti itu, hanya memandangnya dengan datar dan juga tenang seakan ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh akan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh tetua dari klan Uchiha tersebut.

"Izuna-" seru Hiruzen yang nampak marah akan pernyataan yang dilontarkan oleh Izuna, akan tetapi sebuah lambaian tangan lembut dari gadis berambut merah muda tersebut menghentikan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau menganggapku sebagai Kuro atau bukan, karena tujuanku menemuimu adalah untuk ini" kata gadis itu dengan sambil meletakan sebuah katana dimeja yang berada tepat ditengah-tengah mereka, katana itu memiliki ukiran lambang Uchiha pada bagian kepala katana, lalu ia sodorkan katana tersebut pada Izuna, membuat Izuna membelalakan matanya terkejut. "Mengembalikan katana milik Kakakmu yang kau kuburkan bersamaku" lanjut gadis tersebut dengan datar.

Lalu kemudian ia beralih pada Hiruzen, ia ambil katana yang satunya dimana katana itu tidak memiliki ukiran apapun pada bagian kepala katana, katana itu terlihat sangat sederhana namun nampak begitu indah, kemudian ia sodorkan kearah Hiruzen. "Ini" ucapnya.

"Itu milik Hashirama dan karena itulah aku kembalikan padamu" katanya kemudian setelah mendapati pandangan bertanya dari Hiruzen.

Setelah meletakan serta mengembalikan kedua katana tersebut, iapun lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan kaluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan kedua pria tua yang tengah termangu memandang sedih pada kedua katana yang ada didepan mereka, nampaknya mereka teringat akan sang pemilik katana dimasa lalu.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda sepinggang itu, terus menyusuri jalan setapak konoha. Rambutnya bergerak mengikuti setiap langkahnya. Begitu ia sampai dibagian terdepan dari hutan yang terdapat dipinggiran Konoha tersebut, Angin berhembus dengan sangat lembut menerpa dirinya seolah mereka tengah menyambut kedatangan gadis itu.

Hutan Nara, itu lah yang saat ini tengah dilalui oleh gadis dengan rambut seindah musim semi itu. Hutan itu adalah hutan yang sangat dibanggakan oleh Konoha, bagaiman tidak, dihutan itu kau bisa menemui semua jenis tanaman obat, entah itu obat untuk penyakit yang langka ataupun tidak.

"Apa kau sedang mencari tanaman obat?" suara baritone dari seorang pria yang ada dibelakangnya membuatnya menghentikan lajunya, lantas ia pun berbalik dan langsung menatap datar kearah pria berambut nanas yang tadi mengintropsinya itu.

Pria itu nampak terkejut melihat gadis yang ada didepannya dan nampaknya terlihat familiar dipandangannya.

'dia kan, yang waktu itu' batin Pria tersebut.

"Tidak" balas gadis tersebut dengan datar dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Hal itu membuat pria berambut nanas itu mengeryit heran dan karena ia adalah orang yang sangat malas berurusan dengan wanita, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mengabaikan perempuan tersebut sambil mengedikan kedua bahunya iapun mulai pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah cukup lama ia berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai juga pada tujuan awalnya. Menatap pada sebuah pintu gerbang yang begitu besar ia pun tersenyum lembut, ia sentuh pintu tersebut dan mulai mendorongnya dengan sangat pelan, walaupun pelan nyatanya hal itu berhasil membuat pintu yang tertutup itu sedikit terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara decitan pelan.

Dengan langkah pelan ia mulai masuk kedalam kuil tersebut dan disambut oleh pandangan heran sekaligus terkejut dari para penghuni kuil itu, terutama dari para prajurit yang sedang berjaga didalam kuil tersebut.

"Siapa Kau!" tanya salah satu prajurit sambil menodongkan tombak kearah dirinya.

"Cepat panggil Neji-donno" bisiknya kepada rekan yang ada disampingnya, dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari rekan tersebut, lalu kemudian orang itu segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sementara itu, gadis yang disodorkan tombak itu hanya menatap sang prajurit dengan pandangan datarnya. Gadis itu nampak tak peduli dengan senjata yang tengah dipegang oleh prajurit yang ada dihadapannya itu dan malah dengan santainya ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangunan utama pada kuil tersebut.

"Berhenti!" teriak prajurit itu yang masih setia menodongkan tombaknya pada gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

'bruk..bruk..bruk' tiba-tiba saja prajurit yang lain mulai berdatangan dan langsung mengepung gadis tersebut. Dengan kompak mereka semua menggerakan tombak mereka kearah sang gadis dan mulai membentuk sebuah lingkaran mengelilingi gadis itu, dimana semua ujung tombak mereka mengarah pada gadis bermata emerald tersebut.

Gadis itu memandang datar kesekelilingnya, kemudian dengan suara yang begitu dingin ia berucap "Minggir"

"Kau tidak boleh berada disini Kuro!" teriak salah satu prajurit itu.

Mendapat panggilan Kuro dari salah satu prajurit tersebut, membuat kedua emeraldnya berkilat marah.

"Ck" decak gadis itu, lalu kemudian ia memggang ujung tombak yang ada didepanya, setelah itu ia angkat tombak itu beserta sang prajurit yang memegangnya dan dengan sangat pelan ia ayunkan tombak dan prajurit itu kesamping kanannya sehingga membentur rekannya yang juga tengah memegang tombak, tak berhenti sampai disitu, gadis berambut merah muda itu terus mengayunkan tombak beserta prajurit itu sampai membuatnya berputar 360 derajat dan membuat para prajurit yang mengepungnya itu jatuh tersungkur akibat membentur apa yang tengah diayunkannya itu.

Melihat para prajurit yang beberapa saat tadi mengepungnya jatuh tersungkur itu, membuat gadis itu menyeringai senang.

"Apa yang terjadi disini dan siapa kau?" suara baritone itu berhasil menghilangkan seringai yang sempat tersungging dibibir gadis bermata emerald tersebut.

Gadis itu hanya memandangnya datar, tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda bermabut coklat panjang yang ada didepannya itu.

"Dimana Miko suci itu?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada datar.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis misterius yang ada didepannya itu, membuat pemuda itu mulai memasang kuda-kuda terbaiknya dan siap untuk bertarung.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Miko-Sama, walau hanya seujung rambut pun" desisnya tajm.

Mengabaikan ancaman dari pemuda tersebut, gadis bermata emerald ini tetap melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang pemuda yang tepat berada didepan pintu bangunan utama yang akan ditujunya.

"Aku sudah memperingatimu! Aku tetap tidak akan segan walaupun kau seorang wanita!" seru pemuda itu dan mulai mengayunkan tangannya guna menyerang gadis yang tepat berada didepannya itu, akan tetapi sebelum pukulan itu berhasil mengenai gadis tersebut, tangan mungil milik gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu menghentikan tangan yang mengepal dari pemuda yang akan memukul atau lebih tepatnya meninjunya itu.

Sambil menyeringai, gadis itu mengatupkan tepalak tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk menghentikan kepalan yang dilayangkan oleh pemuda tersebut, lalu ia gengam erat-erat kepalan tangan pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku bila dengan tangan kosong" ucapnya kemudian dan sesaat setelah itu, ia tarik tangan sang pemuda kemudian ia lemparkan pemuda tersebut kebelakang dan hanya dengan satu tangannya saja, ia berhasil membuat pemuda tersebut terlempar jauh membentur pintu gerbang kuil yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Sial" ringis pemuda itu sambil sedikit menahan sakit. 'dia bukan gadis biasa' batinnya. Menyadari bahaya yang mungkin saja akan dihadapi oleh Miko-Sama yang notabene merupakan adiknya itu, membuat sang Pemuda kembali bangkit dengan susah payah.

"Hentikan dia!" serunya kepada bawahannya.

Mendengar seruan dari seseorang yang baru saja dilemparnya, membuat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Ia melihat para prajurit itu mulai bangkit dan berlari kearahnya, dan sang pemuda yang nampaknya seperti pimpinan mereka pun juga ikut bangkit bersamaan dengan para prajurit tersebut.

" _ **Kekkai"**_ ucapnya kemudian.

Setelah itu sebuah perisai mulai muncul membatasi dirinya dengan para prajurit itu, dan hal itu membuat para prajurit berhenti menyerangnya dan hanya memandangnya terkejut atas perisai yang ia buat, perisai itu bukan hanya mengelilinginya saja tapi juga mengelilingi banguna utama yang saat ini tepat berada dibelakangnya, dan bangunan utama itu adalah tempat dimana Miko-Suci itu berada.

Ia balikan badannya lagi dan mulai menggeser pintu yang ada didepannya dengan pelan, lalu dengan santai ia melangkah masuk kedalam bangunan tersebut sesaat setelah gadis itu masuk, pintu itu pun kembali tertutup.

"Sial! Cepat minta bantuan paada Hokage-Sama" seru pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu.

"Baik... Neji-Donno" sahut salah satu prajuritnya.

.

.

Mata emeraldnya menatap datar pada sesosok gadis berambut indigo panjang yang saat ini tengah membelakanginya itu, gadis itu nampak tak sadar akan kehadiran dirinya dan oleh karena itu ia berjalan pelan mendekati gadis itu.

"Apa kau Kuro?" lirih gadis itu tanpa menolehkan kepala kearahnya

"Bukan" jawabnya datar yang masih setia melangkahkan kakinya, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti tepat dibelakang gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

"Lalu?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Kau akan tau saat kau melihat mataku" ucapnya datar membuat gadis yang ada didepannya itu sedikit menegang, lalu tanpa diduga oleh dirinya, gadis itu langsung membalikan badannya dan mendongakan kepalanya guna menatap mata milik lawan bicaranya itu.

Emerald bertemu dengan lavender, kedua mata itu saling mengamati satu sama lain seolah berusaha mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan yang singgah dihati pemilik mereka,

Hingga akhirnya lavender itu membelalak dengan sempurna saat ia mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaanya. "Haruno Sakura" ucapnya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya karena terkejut.

Dan pemilik dari emerald itu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi reaksi dari gadis yang ada didepannya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

 **TOBECONTINUE**

* * *

 **Yaa.. akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 nya,**

 **Maaf apabila chapter ini terkesan gaje atau aneh, soalnya saya memang sedikit kesulitan dalam membuat chapter ini. Dan terlebih lagi saya masih penulis alias author amatiran jadi yaa... gitu dehh ide juga masih amatiran... wkwkwkkwkwk**

 **Dulu saya hanya suka membaca saja sih, tapi entah kenapa sekarang saya jadi memiliki keinginan menulis**

 **Yahh... pokoknya bagi yang sudah membaca (silent rider) – kalaupun ada sih- terimakasih ya..** **dan saya tetap berharap masukan serta kritikan dari kalian..**

 **Dan terimakasih buat:**

 **Dyana yang telah meberikan review dan juga pujiannya** **dan ini saya udah update kilat hloo... wkwkwkwwk**

 **Nurulita as lita-san yang juga telah memberikan reviewnya dan yak...benar sekali, Sakura itu adalah hantu hehehe** **atau tepatnya jiwa tanpa raga, ya saya sedikit terinspirasi dari Kikyo yang ada di inuyasha itu hlo... jadi karena dendam dimasalalunya Sakura tidak dapat berenkarnasi.**

 **Yuuchan yang juga ikut andil memberikan review** **sudah saya lanjutin ceritanya. Dan sudah saya usahain agar nggak typo.**

 **Akhir kata, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah mampir membaca di fic saya ini**

 **Mohon kritik dan saran**

 **Nb: next chap saya akan berusaha lagi**


	4. Chapter 4

**MIKO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: abal, typo, OCC dan lain sebagainya**

 **.**

 **Main Pair : SakuxOro, HinaxNaru, SakuxSasu, NejixTen, SasuxIno, Hinaxgaara**

 **Dan lain sebagainya, suka hati author lah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata pov**

.

.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatiku, aku tahu bahwa sejak tadi diluar sana telah terjadi sebuah keributan dan pastilah keributan itu disebabkan oleh seseorang yang berjalan mendekatiku itu.

Tapi aku tidak peduli dan tetap menatap patung dewa matahari yang ada didepanku ini, sambil berdoa bahwa prajurit-prajurit yang ada diluar sana baik-baik saja termasuk juga Anikiku. aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, akankah itu Kuro dan apakah aku akan mati saat ini? Tapi apabila itu Kuro dan ia berniat untuk membunuhku maka aku akan pasrah.

"Apa kau Kuro?" tanya ku akhirnya tanpa membalikan badanku menghadapnya

"Bukan" ucapnya terdengar begitu dingin dan juga datar

Entah kenapa aku sedikit lega mendengar perkataanya itu dan dari suaranya saja aku bisa memastikan bahwa seseorang yang masih berjalan mendekatiku itu adalah seorang perempuan. "Lalu?" tanyaku lagi ingin tahu.

"Kau akan tahu saat kau melihat mataku" jawabnya yang nampaknya ia sudah berada tepat dibelakangku, aku sedikit mengernyit heran dengan jawaban yang dilontarkannya itu tapi kemudian aku putuskan untuk membalik badanku, kudongakan kepalaku guna melihat wajah dan juga matanya.

Perempuan itu terlihat begitu cantik apalagi dengan rambut berwarna merah mudanya, apakah itu rambut asli? Sungguh itu terlihat seperti bunga Sakura, lalu aku tatap kedua mata emeraldnya yang entah kenapa seperti tidak ada cahaya kehidupan di kedua bola mata tersebut.

Emeraladnya bertemu dengan Lavenderku, saat aku fokuskan tatapanku pada kedua emerald itu, aku melihat dua sosok bayangan dalam kedua bola mata itu dan aku terhanyut kedalamnya. Dan entah bagaimana ini terjadi, tiba-tiba saja aku berada disebuah tempat yang tidak pernah kutahui sebelumnya, tempat ini seperti sebuah padang rumput yang sangat luas, lalu kulihat ditengah-tengah padang rumput tersebut terdapat sebatang pohon bunga sakura yang sangat besar. pohon itu benar-benar indah, apalagi kelopak sakura yang bermekaran dengan lebatnya, benar-benar cantik.

Hingga tanpa sadar aku melangkah mendekati Pohon Sakura tersebut, saat aku berada beberapa meter dari Pohon itu, aku melihat dua sosok manusia yang tengah berhadapan disebalik pohon itu, karena penasaran, aku pun mengintip mereka dengan bersembunyi dibelakang pohon.

Ternyata ditengah-tengah mereka terdapat sebuah sumur tua yang sangat aneh, aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku hanya dapat melihat apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

Aku melihat seorang pria berambut hitam panjang mulai berjalan pelan menuju seorang perempuan berambut merah muda panjang yang ada didepan pria itu, dengan sambil membawa sebilah pedang yang terlihat sudah berlumuran darah.

Saat pria itu berusaha mendekati, gadis berambut merah muda yang juga mengenakan kimono Miko itu terlihat begitu terkejut dan raut mukanya terlihat begitu terluka.

'Jleeb' dan detik berikutnya aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku, begitu melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh pria itu, dia menusukan katana yang dibawanya tepat dijantung gadis tersebut. Dengan reflek aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja semua pemandangan yang ada dihadapanku tadi menghilang dan digantikan dengan dua bola mata berwarna emerald.

Semua kejadian yang berputar beberapa saat yang lalu, tentang seorang Miko yang dibunuh oleh seorang pria itu, membuatku tersadar akan sebuah legenda tentang seorang Miko suci yang dahulu kala berhasil menyegel Kuro, akan tetapi karena sebuah penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh pria yang dicintainya itu, segel Kuro pun terlepas dan sang Miko suci itu tewas dengan membawa sebuah dendam bersamanya. Dan kilasan yang baru saja aku alami itu, menyadarkanku akan satu fakta bahwa gadis yang saat ini berdiri tepat didepanku itu adalah "Haruno Sakura" lontarku terkejut sambil menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku.

Dan keterkejutanku ini dibalas dengan senyuman samar dari gadis itu. Tidak salah lagi gadis cantik yang tepat berada didepanku itu adalah sang Miko suci itu.

.

.

 **End Hinata pov**

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang tengah menatap tajam pada kekkai yang ada dihadapannya, raut muka dari pemuda tersebut menunjukan sebuah kegelisahan yang amat dalam.

"Neji" seru sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya

"Apa yang terjadi?!" tambah orang itu lagi dengan sedikit terengah, sementara pria yang dipanggil Neji itu masih diam, dan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kekkai didepannya.

"Apa Hokage hanya mengirimu saja Shikamaru?" kata Neji kemudian.

"Tidak, sebentar lagi yang lainnya datang kemari" jawab pemuda bermarga Nara tersebut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Neji?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ada seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba saja masuk kekuil, lalu dia berhasil menyerang para prajurit penjaga sendirian. Bahkan kemampuanku pun tidak sebanding dengannya dan nampaknya dia bukan gadis biasa" jelas Neji panjang lebar.

"Gadis" gumam Shikamaru

"Apakah gadis itu berambut merah muda?" tanya Shikamaru, yang nampaknya teringat kembali akan pertemuannya dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda di hutan Nara tadi.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari pemuda Nara tersebut, membuat sang Hyuuga terkejut, "Bagaimana kau tahu?" ucapnya sambil memandang kearah Shikamaru.

"Aku sempat bertemu dengannya tadi dan aku rasa dia bukanlah orang yang berbahaya" balas Shikamaru.

Balasan dari pemuda Nara tersebut membuat Hyuuga Neji mengernyit heran dan menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan bertanya.

Mendapatkan pandangan menuntut seperti itu membuat Shikamaru sedikit grogi, sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal ia pun berusaha menjelaskannya lagi.

"Yaa... asal kau tahu, gadis itu yang menolong Hokage ke-3 dari serangan Kuro" katanya tenang.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari pemuda Nara yang ada disampingnya itu, setidaknya telah sedikit membuatnya tenang. Akan tetapi raut wajahnya masihlah terlihat begitu tegang.

'Aku harap Hinata baik-baik saja' pikirnya risa.

" Maaf kami terlambat" ucapan cempreng dari seorang pria, membuat Neji dan juga Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati tiga sosok pemuda yang merupakan rekan mereka itu.

" Lagi-lagi karena sebuah kekkai, kita jadi tidak berdaya!" kesal seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan goresan kumis kucing dikedua pipinya. "Yaa.. kau benar Naruto" sahut pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga merah dikedua pipinya.

"Hn.. apa yang terjadi?" tanya seorang pemuda yang nampaknya terlihat lebih pandai dari kedua pemuda tadi.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Sasuke, seorang gadis menerobos masuk kuil kami dan dia berhasil mengalahkan seluruh penjaga termasuk diriku lalu ia membuat kekkai mengurung Miko-sama bersama dirinya" jelas Neji tanpa memandang Sasuke dan fokus pada kekkai yang ada didepannya.

"Dan aku tidak tahu, gadis itu Kuro atau bukan" tambahnya lagi.

"Gadis yang dimaksud Neji, aku rasa dia adalah gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang menolong Hokage ke-3 waktu itu" timbrung Shikamaru. Dan ucapannya membuat Sasuke, Naruto dan juga Kiba memandangnya terkejut.

.

.

Lavendernya masih menatap tak percaya pada sesosok gadis cantik berambut merah muda sepinggang itu, memang ia sudah sering kali melihat hal-hal yang tak masuk akal didunia ini, tapi tetap saja ia masih merasa aneh serta tak percaya pada hal-hal itu.

Apalagi pada gadis yang ada didepannya itu, menurut legenda yang ia percayai, gadis itu seharusnya sudah mati sejak 50 tahun yang lalu, tapi bagaimana mungkin gadis itu sekarang berdiri tepat dihadapannya dan juga berbicara kepadanya, terlebih lagi ia masih terlihat seperti gadis berumur 20'an, bukankah seharusnya ia sudah tua.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" gumam Hinata lirih.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini Hinata" ucap gadis itu tenang dan juga dingin, kedua emeraldnya mengunci kedua lavender yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa kau menerima takdirmu sebagai seorang Miko suci?" tanyanya.

"A-ku..aku" jawab Hinata gugup, lalu kemudian ia menundukan kepalanya tanpa menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Apa kau takut Hinata?" tanya gadis itu lagi, dan pertanyaanya itu membuat Hinata kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tepat dikedua emerald milik Sakura.

"Aku tidak takut" ucap Hinata yakin.

"Hanya saja aku ragu" lirihnya lagi.

"Ragu?" tanya Sakura dengan memandang heran kearah Hinata yang kini kembali menundukan kepalannya menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara rambut indigo panjangnya.

"Aku hanya ragu, apakah aku biasa menjadi seorang Miko dan apakah aku bisa mengalahkan Kuro sendirian" gumam Hinata yang masih dengan menunudukan kepalanya.

Mendengar gumaman putus asa dari Hinata membuat Sakura paham akan apa yang dirasakan oleh gadis berambut indigo itu.

Diulurkan tangannya ke dagu Hinata lalu ia naikan dagu Hinata dengan tangannya itu, sehingga membuat Hinata mendongak memandang emerald miliknya.

"Aku akan mengajarimu semua yang aku tahu tentang seorang Miko, dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melawan Kuro sendirian" ucap Sakura yang membuat kedua lavender yang ditatapnya melebar sempurna.

"Dimanapun kau berada, aku akan selalu ada disetiap langkahmu" tambah Sakura diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman tulus dibibirnya.

Perkataan dari gadis berambut merah muda tersebut mampu mengusir kegundahan yang dirasakan oleh Hinata sejak ia tahu bahwa dirinya seorang Miko suci. Hingga tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum lembut sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa begitu tenang.

"Dan yang perlu kau lakukan" mendengar ucapan Sakura yang terasa digantung, membuat Hinata kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada gadis dengan rambut seindah musim semi itu. "Hanyalah menerima uluan tanganku" lanjut Sakura sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearah Hinata dan dengan sabar menanti sambutan tangan milik Hinata.

Hinata melihat uluran tangan yang terbuka untuknya, selama ini ia selalu merasa bahwa ia berjuang sendirian, ia takut akan kegagalan serta kematian yang menantinya, ia bingung dan tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan dan akhirnya dewa menurunkan seorang malaikat untuk membantunya dan ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan bantuan itu. Dengan penuh keyakinan serta harapan dalam dirinya, ia pun menyambut uluran tangan itu sambil menatap kedua emerald itu dengan tatapan yakin dan percaya.

.

.

.

"Haaahhhh... aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku akan menerobos masuk!" seru Naruto dengan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang dan bersiap lari menerobos Kekkai yang ada didepannya itu.

Tindakan gegabah dari pemuda berambut pirang itu, sontak saja membuat terkejut ketiga rekannya yang lain. "NARUTOOO!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

'Gubrakk' tiba-tiba saja Kekkai yang akan diterobos oleh Naruto tersebut menghilang dengan sendirinya dan hal ini membuat Naruto membentur pintu masuk pada bangunan tersebut.

.

.

'Gubrakk' suara benturan yang cukup keras itu membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara tersebut, didapatinya sesosok pemuda berambut pirang jabrik tengah tersungkur dengan tidak elitnya, dimana sang pemuda tersebut jatuh tengkurap menimpa pintu kayu yang telah roboh karena didobraknya itu.

"Ittai" ringisnya pelan sambil mencoba untuk berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Hinata-Sama" dan belum sempat si pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri dengan kokohnya, dia sudah jatuh lagi akibat didorong oleh seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang.

"Syukurlah anda baik-baik saja" kata pemuda itu lagi. "Kuro tadi, apakah melukai anda Hinata- Sama?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekati gadis bernama Hinata tersebut.

"Kuro?" ulang Hinata heran, setahunya disini tidak ada Kuro sama sekali. Dan dia baru ingat bahwa disini ada roh Miko Suci, pastilah Kakaknya itu mengira bahwa Roh Miko Suci itu adalah Kuro.

"ahh..dia bukan Kuro Nii-san, dia ini-" ucapanya terhenti saat ia menyadari bahwa gadis yang diyakininya sebagai Roh Miko Suci itu sudah tidak ada lagi disampingnya dan tangan dingin yang ia pegang tadi sudah tergantikan dengan udara kosong di ruangan ini.

"Aduhh...sialan kau Neji! Kenapa kau mendorongku?!" seruan protes dari pemuda yang tadi jatuh tersungkur itu, membuat kedua saudara yang tengah asyik mengobrol tersebut mengalihkan pandangan kepada sosok pemuda itu.

"Aa..aku tidak sengaja" jawab Neji datar tanpa ras bersalah sedikit pun.

"Apa..kau bilang!" kesal Naruto yang kini mulai muncul perempatan didahinya.

"Dimana gadis itu?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut nanas, yang baru saja menginjakan kaki didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Benar, sepertinya tidak ada siapa-siapa dan Miko-sama terlihat baik-baik saja" timburng pemuda berambut coklat jabrik.

"Hn" tambah si pemuda berambut donker.

"Hinata-sama, apakah tadi ada seorang gadis berambt merah muda yang masuk kesini?" tanya Neji pada Hinata.

"I..ya" jawab Hinata. "Apakah dia Kuro?" tuntut Neji.

"Bukan" jawab Hinata Mantab. Dan jawaban mantab darinya itu membuat keempat pemuda yang ada diruangan itu memfokuskan pandangan serta pendengaran mereka pada Hinata.

"Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, Miko suci yang sudah berhasil menyegel Kuro 50 tahun yang lalu dan dia datag menemuiku adalah untuk membantuku" Jelas Hinata panjang lebar, membuat keempat pemuda tersebut terkejut bukan main.

"Hahaha...jangan konyol Hinata, Miko yang berhasil menyegel Kuro 50 tahun yang lalu itu, dia sudah meninggal setelah ia menyegel Kuro" sangah pemuda berambut coklat ia jabrik, nampaknya pemuda itu sangat akrab dengan Hinata terbukti dari cara ia memanggil gadis Miko tersebut.

"Kiba, tolong sopan santun mu itu" tegur Neji malas, agaknya pemuda ini pastilah sudah terlalu sering menegur pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Ya.. itu benar, dan dia itu adalah ROH" balas Hinata dengan sedikit penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya.

"ROH?" ulang Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

"yah.. tidak mengherankan sih, dia terlihat sangat merepotkan" ucap Shikamaru dengan menguap.

"Aa" Dukung Neji.

"Hn...tapi apa yang sebenarnya yang dia inginkan? Kita tetap harus berhati-hati" kata pemuda berambut donker.

"ya..Sasuke benar, tidak pasti dia ada dipihak kita atau tidak, jadi kita tetap harus berhati-hati" kata Shikamaru.

'Tapi ini berurusan dengan hantu...seram..' batin Naruto bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah desa yang dipenuhi dengan kegelapan dan makhluk Kuro, berdirilah sebuah Istana yang begitu suram dan didalam Istana itu dihuni oleh sang pengendali kegelapan itu.

" _ **Dia telah kembali"**_ bisik sebuah bayangan hitam pada sesosok pria berambut hitam panjang yang tengah berdiri menghadap jendela, pria itu memiliki aura hitam yang sangat kuat bahkan melebihi Kuro itu sendiri dan baju perang yang ia kenakan menambah kesan mengerikan pada dirinya.

"Aku tahu itu" balas pria itu dengan dingin.

" _ **Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Dia pasti kembali karena ingin membalas perbuatanmu itu bukan"**_

"Dia tidak akan bisa" ucap sang Pria yang mulai meninggikan suaranya.

" _ **HAHAHAH...kau takut Orochimaru, aku bisa merasakannya, HAHAHAH..kau takut"**_

'Zrashhh' sebuah ayunan pedang menebas bayangan hitam tersebut menjadi dua, akan tetapi kemudian bayangan tersebut dapat menyatu lagi.

"Aku tidak takut, Aku pasti akan membunuhnya lagi!" desis Orochimaru.

.

.

.

 **TOBECONTINUE**

* * *

 **Yaaa... akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 ini, setelah berbulan-bulan aku kehilangan mood untuk melanjutkan ficku yang satu ini, akhirmnya aku menemukan kembali semangatku dalam menuls sekali lagi terimakasih bagi yang sudah mereview serta memberi masukan dichap yang sebelumnya ya.. dan terimakasih juga karena sudah membaca fic ku yang gaje ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhir kata saya ucapkan**

 **Mohon kritik dan sarannya, serta jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya..**


End file.
